itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
Who Got Dee Pregnant?
"Who Got Dee Pregnant?" is the seventh episode of the sixth season of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. Synopsis The Gang gets a real 'scare' after reveals she's pregnant, forcing the guys to recall their last hazy Halloween Party to determine if one of them may be the father. Recap 5:30 PM, On a Saturday, Philadelphia, PA The Gang is sitting around the bar packing for their trip to the museum (to spend a night there like in Night at the Museum), and make fun of Dee's recent noticeably increased eating habits, calling her fat. Dee, who is shown sporting a large paunch (as well as her boobs having gotten bigger) reveals she is pregnant and tells them one of them is the father. Trying to determine who the father is, The Gang tries to piece together the events of their last Halloween Party. Dennis is the first to give his account of the party: Dennis is angry at Mac as they had agreed to go as Mario and Luigi but Mac changed his costume without telling him and came as Aragorn from The Lord of the Rings. They are first joined by Frank, who is dressed up as Spiderman, and Charlie, who came as the Phantom of the Opera (whom he believes to be a vampire), then by Dee. The guys make fun of her dressing as a bird, although she clearly wears an angel costume. Dee gets defensive and points at a woman who actually wears a bird costume (peacock), but the guys are all attracted to her and Dennis proclaims this woman as his prey for the evening. Later on, after Dennis is rebuffed by the peacock woman because she thinks he is creepy, Charlie comes to him, crying, saying his costume is too sexy and that she (without naming who exactly) was trying to take advantage of him. Dennis sees his chance to try again with the peacock woman and offers to switch costumes. He claims he ended up banging the peacock lady and assesses that Charlie is the father. Charlie is horrified as he remembers crying, but then claims he cried out of joy and gives his account: While Frank and Artemis are having an argument, Charlie is standing at the jukebox with the McPoyles, establishing a truce. Dee comes shortly by, then The Waitress walks in together with her new boyfriend. They are accosted by Charlie who pushes the boyfriend, calls for Mac to have his back, and then punches the boyfriend, who bumps into Ryan McPoyle, who spills his milk onto Dee. The Waitress is impressed by Charlie's masculinity and they make out. Frank, however, disproves Charlies story, and proceeds to set the record straight: Frank is actually not dressed as Spiderman but Man Spider. He and Artemis are having an argument because she wants to have dumpster sex involving a bun but Frank wants to stay at the party. Meanwhile, Charlie confronts the Waitress and her boyfriend. He calls for Mac for backup who pushes Charlie into the boyfriend, who bumps into Ryan, who spills his milk onto Dee. Then, Artemis grabs him and kisses him to make Frank jealous. After Charlie gets free, he goes away muttering about his costume being too sexy. The Gang calls Artemis who confirms Frank's story and claims Mac had sex with Dee: After the fight they both go to the men's room, Mac to wash his bleeding hand and Dee to clean her costume (the line on the lady's room is too long). A few minutes later Artemis and Frank try to enter the men's room in order to have sex, but the door is locked and Artemis hears people having sex inside. Mac denies he had sex with Dee and tells his side of the story: When Charlie calls for his help, he comes and punches the Waitress's boyfriend. Afterwards he washes his hand in the men's room when Dee comes by (whom Mac perceives as an ostrich) but Mac dismisses her and she leaves. He then discovers Margaret McPoyle is in the room and they have sex. The Gang goes to the McPoyles - who were drinking milk all night and therefore sober - to confirm Mac's story. Liam McPoyle gives his account: While they are standing at the jukebox Charlie - who is very drunk - is trying to make a truce, but they dismiss him. Then a woman who Charlie thinks is the Waitress comes in with her boyfriend and Charlies starts to harass them. Charlie calls Mac for help, who pushes Charlie into the boyfriend, who stumbles into Ryan, who spills milk onto Dee. Then Mac punches the woman. Artemis grabs Charlie and makes out with him. Mac goes to the bathroom to wash his hand, kicks Dee out and has sex with Margret, about which the McPoyles are palpably excited. Dee is pissed off after she comes out of the bathroom, starting to accost the peacock lady and ultimately forces her to switch costumes. Dressed up as a peacock, Dee is out to prove that she is sexy by having sex with one of them. She takes the man who is wearing the Phantom of the Opera costume and whom the McPoyles believe to be Charlie in the back room to have sex with. The Gang concludes that Dee thought she had sex with Charlie and Dennis thought he had sex with the peacock lady but they actually slept with each other. After this revelation Dennis is starting to retch. The Gang races over to Dee and bang on her door to tell her what they found out but she disproves their theory. She tells them she didn't have sex with Dennis and that none of them is the father. She only claimed that one of them was the father to make them care about her and her pregnancy. She refuses to tell them who the father is, but the guys don't care and decide they can still go to the museum. Cast Starring *Charlie Day as Charlie Kelly *Glenn Howerton as Dennis Reynolds *Rob McElhenney as Mac *Kaitlin Olson as Dee Reynolds *Danny DeVito as Frank Reynolds Guest Starring * Mary Elizabeth Ellis as Waitress * Artemis Pebdani as Artemis * Nate Mooney as Ryan McPoyle * Jimmi Simpson as Liam McPoyle * Thesy Surface as Margaret McPoyle * Michael Trotter as Eric Co-Starring * Alice Macdonald as Amy * Brandon Molale as Big Eric * Stacy Stas as Peacock Woman Trivia * The guys were so pumped about the "Night of Museums" probably because of the Night at the Museum movies with Ben Stiller. * On 01:01 Frank says to Dee about her baby "You better do yourself a favor and flush it out". Then Charlie says to Frank "Wait a second. You've definitely said that before" - that's a reference to the very beginning of "The Gang Exploits the Mortgage Crisis" episode. * There's three different versions of the scene with Mac and "Giant Bird"-incarnation of Dee in the bathroom. The final version with a real ostrich was shot singly and much later, after the filming of Season 6 end - it was the first time they had done something like this. * According to Glenn, the McPoyles musical theme is called "Hawaiian Cowboy". * When Charlie says "Who's this jerk?" (14:51), the girl isn't wearing her mask, but she is in the next frame. * This episode was first screened at Comic-Con 2010. * Margaret McPoyle is a deaf-mute, yet her brothers insist she is expecting a call from Mac. * The reference to "browning out", and all the talk at that point about "brown"-ness, could be a nod to the End Credits Hidden Messages that end every episode, featuring a message recorded backwards that, in all episodes except for Season 1, Season 9, Season 10, and "A Very Sunny Christmas", makes mention of "brown" in some way. *In the episode, Charlie attends the party dressed as The Phantom of the Opera. This is actually a very apropos costume choice as Charlie is also very musically talented (Sweet Dee's Dating a Retarded Person), produced a musical to woo a woman that he compulsively stalks (The Nightman Cometh), has a tendency to retreat to the sewers when he feels threatened (The Gang Dines Out), and even within the episode is using a masked party as an opportunity to stalk The Waitress. Charlie seems to be aware of none of these parallels, as he says he picked the costume because he thought the phantom was a sexy vampire who "eats theater people". *A few episodes later in this season in Dee Gives Birth, it is revealed that Carmen is the father of Dee's baby. She is a surrogate for Carmen and her husband (before parting ways with her pecker, Carmen had some of her last remaining sperm frozen in case she wanted to have children, since Nick can't have any). *This is the second time Dennis and Dee have been accused of engaging incestuous sex with each other. Quotes Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Episodes on a Saturday Category:Episodes at 5:30 pm